Lil' Blaze
Lil' Blaze is one of the main characters from Shopkins Join The Party, and the youngest. Bio Lil' Blaze: Can be a little hot headed! Sometimes a bit hard of hearing, tends to get a lot of wax in her ears. Bio In his first appearance, Blaze was five and watched a late night movie called Frankenstick and was scared because he thought he's real, but kept claiming that he's not scared. Soon, Rainbow and Tara popped out of nowhere in his room and decided to help Blaze to show that no matter what happens, God is bigger than anything. Later, when Blaze's birthday was coming up, his dad asked if he can ask their next door neighbor Fernando. However, he didn't want to because he thought he talks funny. However, after helping Rainbow, Tara, and Anna Pajamas's problem with the USS Applepies, he soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Blaze can be described as curious, courteous and, well, white. He is young and kind, though he can be impatient and sometimes do things wrong, like when he wanted to end the show early so he can have his mother's cookies in Abe and the Amazing Promise. He always assume his way is right, though ultimately he learns later that he has taked advice from elders. Blaze is also good friends with Creamy Biscuit, Teeni 1 and Apple Blossom, though he and Apple don't always agree with one another. Like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Blaze gets annoyed by Apple bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Blaze decided to give his ticket to Apple. He also helped Apple's dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. His favorite pastime is being with his dad and they always play catch. He often gets things wrong, like when he accidentally broke his dad's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up until he discovers that lying won't help solve his problem. He and Laura also started a rumor that Alfred's a robot, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Blaze is also bullied by Bridie, which annoys him sometimes. Nevertheless, he's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Lil' Blaze is a top tier of a birthday cake with a white cake and plum frosting. He also has five royal blue candles on his head. Voice Actors *Lisa Vischer (1993 - 2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014 - present) Trivia *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an aerospace major at Shopkin Valley Grade School. *When Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice for Lil' Blaze during the beginning of production of Shopkins Join The Party, Lisa Vischer asked her husband to try voicing him instead. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. However, she said she could handle it, so she tried it, and Phil cast her as Lil' Blaze. *Lil' Blaze is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's God When Afraid?" he is five years old, though according to Ichazest in later episodes, he is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays, he possibly turned nine. Gallery IMG_9565.JPG|Lil' Blaze toy IMG_9566.JPG|Lil' Blaze variant toy IMG_9567.PNG|Lil' Blaze collector's tool artwork IMG_9568.PNG|Lil' Blaze collector's tool variant artwork Category:Characters